


Fairy Godmother High

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz is a descendant of a villager.  There's no way he'll attract the attention of a knight like Alphonso Mackenzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Godmother High

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - FitzMack - high school & fairy tales
> 
> This was requested by fitzmackotp

Leo leaned against the lockers and sighed. “It’s just not fair.”

Jemma resisted rolling her eyes. “It’s the way things are though. We’re… townsfolk, the supporting characters. Stuff happens to us that motivates them.”

“Still…” Leo started, trailing off as the Royals walked by, each the epitome of beauty from the culture from whence they came. Some skin was white as snow and others as dark as the night, some were thin and some were fat. All were beauties in their own right. All were the descendants of Royalty from the tales. There was some question as to whether they would be those that needed to be saved or would be the heroes of their tales.

Leo’s eyes skimmed over them, glancing back at Jemma to see her staring at Princess Bobbi. He should give her some grief about that, because she was cradle-betrothed to one of the Heroes. Jemma was still staring, having paused to speak to Mack. Alphonso MacKenzie was a knight and he might become a hero or he might go on to obscurity. Knights could go either way, but considering his friendship with Bobbi and Lance, another hero descendant. It was likely he’d become a hero.

Cliques at Fairy Godmother High tended to follow the lines of who a person’s parents were. Leo was a villager. Fairy Godmother High, who recognized the importance of villagers and townspeople had a few scholarships. Most of their classes involved ‘How to rebuild after a dragon attack’ or ‘What to do if you’ve slept for 100+ years?’ Some classes were about offering aid to passing heroes and there was one class about what to do if you suddenly found yourself the hero of a tale. It was taught merely for decorum’s sake since it was the rare villager that became a hero and most did not come to FGH.

Jemma’s hand on his arm, had him turn to look. “I do understand what you’re going through. I get it, it’s… it just probably won’t happen for us.”

“You at least have a chance at becoming a handmaiden,” Leo pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean she’d ever love me, not like…” Jemma trailed off. “It sucks.”

Leo took a long look at Mack, before nodding in agreement. “It really does.”

Together they shuffled along through the halls toward the cafeteria. Leo nodded to a few other people he knew. The lunch crush caused him to lose sight of Jemma. He rolled his eyes and continued onward, getting in line for his stew, bread, and cheese along with a cup of watered down ale. He paid his gold coins and entered the lunch room. Pausing to look for Jemma, after all she may have gotten a head of him. 

“Move it,” a voice grumbled from behind.

“Sorry,” Fitz said, moving to get out of the way. He didn’t see the spill on the floor, didn’t notice it until he started slipping. His tray went flying and Leo knew he was going to crash onto the floor until a strong arm wrapped around him and prevented him from that.

“Easy there, Turbo,” the man said. Leo found himself being lifted easily and settled on his feet. 

He turned to find Mack standing there, giving him a concerned look.

“Are you okay?” Mack asked.

Leo stared into kind brown eyes. His mind going off line briefly. “Um…”

Mack smiled before glancing around. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to save your food.”

“Not your fault,” Leo stated.

“Good, you okay?”

Leo nodded slowly. 

“C’mon, let’s get you something to eat.” 

Leo realized that Mack was still touching him and gently guiding him back to the line. “Okay…”

They got food and then Mack insisted that Fitz sit with him. Mack talked to him, asking him questions about his classes and what he did. Leo answered, unable to relax until he he caught sight of Jemma who gave him an encouraging smile. Then he slowly let himself relax and enjoy the time.


End file.
